Todo por un videojuego
by Miss Curie
Summary: Ruedo los ojos. —No los entiendo, ni a ustedes ni a sus estú… Sus labios contra las míos me callan, sorprendiéndome; sus labios se mueven rápidos contra los míos. Le correspondo enseguida, pasada del estupor causado por su acto.
**Disclaimer: los personajes, lugares y demás que aparecen en este escrito, son de propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "Fiestas a lo mortal" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

 _Todo por un videojuego_

* * *

Soplo mis manos y las froto febrilmente, intentando que éstas entren en calor, para así tener algo menos de que preocuparme; ya suficiente estar alerta por los monstruos. Escondo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y miro para todos lados.

Frunzo el ceño al no verlo; una ráfaga de viento invernal choca contra mi cara, haciendo que los mechones de mi propio cabello rubio que no se encontraban bajo la protección del gorro de lana, fuera a mi cara, impidiendo momentáneamente la visión.

—Yo te ayudo—unas manos suaves aunque frías por el clima, apartan todos esos mechones.

—Tendrías que haber llegado hace quince minutos, Jackson—reprocho, frunciendo el ceño; él niega divertido, depositando todo el cabello detrás de mis orejas.

—Lo siento, Listilla. Me crucé con algunas dracaenas—se disculpó, depositando un casto beso en la punta de mi nariz; podía jurar que se encontraba tan roja como la suya—. Tuve que despistarlas y convertirlas en polvo antes de llegar aquí.

—Podrías haberme avisado.

—Y lo hice.

Frunzo el ceño al tiempo que saco mi teléfono, a prueba de monstruos que habían desarrollado los hijos de Hefesto recientemente, fuera de unos de los bolsillos del saco y veo la pantalla.

—Sí, si lo hiciste—confirmo, haciendo un mohín. ¿Cómo se me había pasado por alto?

Pasó un brazo por sobre mis hombros, atrayéndome hacia su costado y besando la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Parece que esta vez no me llevo ningún regaño.

Ruedo los ojos, pero doy la razón con un simple sonido de mi boca.

—Has tenido suerte, Sesos de Algas.

Ríe, mientras comenzamos a caminar por la calle en silencio, él jugueteando con un mechón de mi pelo entre sus dedos y observando las vidrieras.

—Annabeth...

Aparto la vista de la vidriera de la tienda de libros, sacando mis ojos de un libro sobre arquitectura que había llamado mi atención, y lo observo pero él no me está devolviendo la vista.

Sigo con los ojos la dirección en la cual estaba mirando; hago un mohín.

—Percy—advertí a mi acompañante y novio, conocedora de sus intenciones.

Apartó la vista de aquel local sólo un segundo para mirarme. —Por favor, Annie.

—Pero vamos a entrar y estaremos ahí dentro por más de dos horas. Y todo porque no te decides por un estúpido juego—mi voz salió como un quejido; parecía una de las hijas de Afrodita, pero tenía razón—. Y no me contradigas, porque sabes que es cierto.

Se colocó enfrente de mí y tomo mi cara entre las suyas; el verde de sus ojos me observan, suplicantes. —Por favor. Hay un nuevo juego que salió ayer y…

—Ya sé, lo necesitas para poder ganarle a Jason—le interrumpo—. No entiendo ese estúpido reto.

Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada hace acto de presencia. —Exactamente.

Ruedo los ojos. —No los entiendo, ni a ustedes ni a sus estú…

Sus labios contra las míos me callan, sorprendiéndome; sus labios se mueven rápidos contra los míos. Le correspondo enseguida, pasada del estupor causado por su acto.

Ambos nos separamos, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, por falta de aire pero sin separar nuestras frentes.

—No puedes hacer eso todas las veces que quieras, Perseus Jackson—digo, recuperando el ritmo normal de mi respiración; noto un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Vuelve a sonreír. —Sólo me aseguro de que tomes la decisión correcta.

Ruedo los ojos nuevamente; aparto sus manos de mi rostro, liberándome de su prisión.

—Sigues siendo un Sesos de Algas; iré, pero...—entrecierro los ojos mientras que lo observo sonreír—, luego iremos a que consiga aquel libro.

Ríe y vuelve a pasar un brazo por sobre mis hombros.

—Lo que tú digas, Listilla—deja un beso en mis sien, y cruzamos la calle.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no entraba por aquí, eh.**_

 _ **Se me vino a la mente esto y bueno, acá esta. Como hace tiempo que no escribo sobre Percy y Annabeth (no tanto como solía hacer antes), no se como quedó. Para eso, dejen review, que son aceptados todos, con críticas y demás.**_

 _ **¡SALUDOS!**_


End file.
